


The Kirigiri Siblings AU

by humidpaws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Alternate Universe, Maybe don't read, Multi, also some characters in the tags won't appear for a while, also some things are changed because this is an au, if you don't like that, ocs that are related to canon characters, this story has ocs in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidpaws/pseuds/humidpaws
Summary: This story is an AU, therefore things are obviously changed!! A LOT of things are changed. So don't read if you don't want to!!
Kudos: 14





	1. The Answer To Our Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to face my fears and put this story on AO3. I hope you enjoy :)  
> Maybe I'll turn on comments one day. But for now they are off to calm my nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is the first chapter of my Danganronpa AU story!! I'm leaving the comments off for now since I'm kinda nervous to post this. Sorry. But anyway. This story has death, ocs, ocs related to/interacting with canon characters, and a lot of other stuff!! Don't read if you don't like it.

" _Just great_...What are we supposed to do now?" 

Jin Kirigiri looked at the eviction notice in his hands. He was often told that he worried too much. But as he squeezed the edges of the paper in frustration, he for once, thought that his worrying was justified. 

"For goodness sake, Jin!" His wife, Sora exclaimed with a huff. "All of this worrying is doing absolutely nothing!"

"I know. But there's nothing else I _can_ do." Jin argued. "We've lost our jobs. And it's not like we can just...get new ones immediately after." 

"Can't you...get a job as a detective? I mean, you do have the proper training required-" Sora attempted to suggest before Jin's friend; Koichi interjected. 

"You know how he feels about that." Koichi reminded her. 

Koichi was right. Jin had never liked being a detective. And he especially didn't like the strict training he had received under his father; Fuhito Kirigiri. He was practically forced into a way of life that he was less than interested in. Not to mention, Fuhito's harsh ways of training him. It was one thing to train as a detective. But it was another, _entirely_ different thing to train as a Kirigiri detective. 

Sora looked at him, sympathy in her eyes. "I understand. But you don't have to keep being nervous. We'll find a way." She assured her husband. "We always do."

Jin smiled at her, his worries briefly melting away as he took in Sora's optimistic attitude. It was one of the many things that made him fall in love with her. He let go of the eviction notice for a moment, taking her hand in his. 

Their moment was only interrupted when Koichi coughed into his hand, obviously feeling awkward for just standing there and staring at them. "Anyway...where are those kids of yours? I swear, they keep disappearing." 

"What?" Sora immediately looked up. "Weren't you supposed to be watching them?" 

"I was?" Koichi tilted his head. "I thought Jin was supposed to be watching them." 

"No! You're the babysitter, remember?" Sora sighed, exasperated by Koichi's pure foolishness. "Jin and I were handling the whole eviction thing. And _you_ were supposed to be watching Kyoko and Soichiro." With one final glare at Koichi, Sora sprinted out of the room in an attempt to find her children. 

"Hey! It's not my fault if they want to wander off!" Koichi raced after her, leaving Jin alone in his office with his thoughts. 

In reality, he should have been more worried about his kids. And he was. But not to the extent that Sora was. He would blame it on the fact that he didn't exactly have the most caring fatherly figure in his life. But even then, that wouldn't suffice for anything. He still had to be a good father now. He didn't want to put anyone else through the pain he went through. 

He got up with a sigh, walking out of the room. Relief flooded through him as he saw Sora right at the door, looking over her kids with her sharp eyes. 

"Where have you two been? I was so worried for you!" She fussed over them, as Jin and Koichi looked on. While Sora was a caring mother, she could be a bit overbearing sometimes. 

"Mom!" Kyoko protested as Sora gently inspected her for any injuries. "I'm fine! See!"

Kyoko's mother sighed in relief before looking at her son, who was seemingly in pain. Jin could tell from the way he bit his lip and winced slightly as Sora touched his head. 

"Soichiro! What happened to you?" She stared at her son, completely worried. "Did someone hurt you?" She pulled him close to her protectively. 

"Well..." Soichiro went closer to his mother, completely surrendering to her protectiveness. "Kyoko and I wanted to play hide and seek, since Uncle Koichi was being _really_ boring and just watching Dad worry the whole time..."

Hearing this, Sora briefly glared at Koichi, who put his hands up in surrender, grinning at her nervously. 

"So we hid in the neighbor's yard. And we waited for Uncle Koichi to come find us!" Soichiro continued. "But this big, scary...dog started chasing us and barking really, really loudly at us..." He trembled as he spoke, clinging onto his mother. 

Koichi just looked on sympathetically, feeling awful about not keeping a closer eye on the two siblings. 

Meanwhile, Sora's eyes widened in shock. "A dog? Did it hurt you?"

"No." Kyoko finally spoke. "It did start chasing us all the way home. But I glared at it and scared it off!"

Jin looked proudly at his daughter. He didn't show emotion all that often, but he wasn't necessarily afraid to show his pride toward his children. "That was...very brave of you, Kyoko." He praised her awkwardly, constantly wondering if he was doing well as a father or not. 

"Brave...But don't do it again." Sora told her. "I don't want you getting hurt." After seeing Kyoko nod in acceptance, she turned back to her son. "As for you, what exactly happened? Why are you hurt?"

"Well...I was still running from the dog. But I was stupid and didn't look where I was going. So I ran right into the mailbox and hit my head! And all the letters went everywhere!" Soichiro explained, rubbing his head in pain, as he told the story. 

"You poor thing..." Sora sighed. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I'm fine now, Mom!" Soichiro assured her, attempting to smile. "We got the letters back anyway! See!" He gestured toward Kyoko, who held a bunch of envelopes and newspapers in her hands. 

Jin walked over to his daughter, taking the papers from her hands. As he looked over them, he noticed that most of them were the usual offers and other useless papers, until he reached one that had a signature he recognized, and his hand immediately froze. 

"Jin...what's wrong?" Sora looked over at him, as she briefly stopped comforting her son. 

"It's...a letter from my father." Jin answered grimly. "I...told him that I would never speak to him again. What does he want now?"

"Maybe we should find out." Sora suggested gently. "He can't be all bad." 

"I think he could be." Koichi glared at the thought of Jin's father. "I've met him once. He kicked Jin out over _nothing_!"

Sora glanced at both of them. "Oh come on! He could have good intentions. Jin, he's _your father_!"

Jin looked at her. "So? That doesn't mean he loves me. Why would he suddenly start caring about me after all these years?" He went on bitterly. 

"I guess I'll have to read it myself, then." Sora insisted, snatching the letter from Jin's hands. Jin didn't even bother to try and stop her, knowing just how stubborn his wife could be when she made up her mind on something. 

He watched nervously as Sora gently opened the envelope, tossing it to the floor as she read the letter out loud. "Dear Jin, I have been made aware of your family's situation, due to a series of investigations I have done."

Jin held back a growl at the revelation that his father had basically been spying on him. He just wanted to move on and have a new start with his new family. Why did Fuhito have to ruin that?

"...As your father, I have decided to offer you a place in my mansion. Be sure to bring your entire family with you. I hope to see you soon. Sincerly, Fuhito Kirigiri." Sora finished reading, a smile on her face. "I told you he had good intentions, Jin. Look, he just wants to help us with our problem." 

"But didn't you see what he wrote? He's been spying on us!" Jin protested. 

"Maybe he just cares about his family. That's what I believe." Sora refuted. "I know he hasn't been the best father to you in the past. But I do think that you should give him another chance."

"He's had plenty of chances." Koichi remarked, being the only one who could share Jin's fear and hatred of Fuhito. 

"Koichi! I could really use your optimistic attitude right now." Sora glared at him. "What happened to that?"

"Sorry..." He mumbled the apology. "Fuhito just happens to be a... _touchy_ subject for the both of us." He briefly glanced at Jin. 

"Anyways, I think this calls for a family meeting!" Sora announced, grinning. 

"Aren't those super important?" Soichiro asked, walking over to his mother. "Kyoko said that you had to talk about super important adult stuff at those!"

"Yes, they're very important." Sora nodded. "Everyone gather around the table! And I mean _everyone_." She looked at her son and daughter. 

The two siblings walked over and took seats next to each other at the table. "What happened? Why are we having a family meeting?" Kyoko shot the questions at her mother. 

"Well...you see. Your grandfather has asked us to live with him...and this is a very important decision that we need to make together, as a family." Sora answered her daughter. "Honorary members too..." She gestured her hand at Koichi, inviting him to sit at the table with them. Koichi sat down, still obviously not liking the idea of the family going to live with Fuhito, despite the decision barely affecting him in the end. 

"So...this is how it will work..." Sora began.

"Is she seriously going through with this?" Koichi whispered to Jin. 

"There's no changing her mind now." Jin sighed, nodding his head gently. 

"We're going to have a vote!" Sora ignored the two men who were whispering to each other. "A _family_ vote."

"Okay then! Whoever doesn't want to live with Fuhito, put your hand on mine!" Koichi stood up, putting his hand on the table firmly. Jin, without hesitation, laid his hand on top of his friend's, much to Sora's dismay. 

"Whatever." She sighed. "Kids, you wanna live with your grandfather, don't you?" 

"Sounds fine with me!" Kyoko smiled, putting her hand on top of her mother's. "I like our house. But I don't like that Dad is always worrying."

"What about you, Soichiro?" Sora looked at her son. "Go ahead and choose." 

Jin stared nervously at his son. He was the youngest one in the family and didn't _truly_ understand. How could he possibly be the tie-breaker for something like this? Though, Sora didn't seem to share Jin's worries. She looked as confident as ever. 

Soichiro looked between the two groups, before finally putting his hand on top of Kyoko's. "If Kyoko wants to move houses, then I wanna go with her!" He announced, causing Jin and Koichi to collectively sigh. It wasn't like they weren't expecting it. Soichiro's loyalty to his sister never wavered. 

"I guess it's settled, then." Jin accepted. "We'll move in with my father." 

Sora smiled at him. "I'm glad you're finally starting to see the good that could come from this decision." And with that, the family meeting had ended. 

\----

Later on that night, Jin paced around outside, looking up at the night sky, which was filled to the brim with bright stars. He then sighed, looking down at the porch beneath his feet. It wasn't that he would necessarily miss their house of all things. It was just the fear. Not even for himself. But for his children. He would never want Fuhito's way of living forced on them. 

"Jin...?" 

"Sora..." He called back, turning to see his wife behind him. 

"Don't worry." She blinked at him gently. "I know that you're nervous. But it might not be as bad as you think."

"I know..." Jin answered. "But I'm just...worried about _them_. What if my father has some ulterior motives for inviting us? What if he wants to turn Kyoko and Soichiro into Kirigiri detectives?" 

"He won't" Sora answered, her gaze fierce and determined. 

"How can you say that?" Jin asked her. Sora had never even _met_ Fuhito. How could she promise something like this?

"He won't..." Sora said again, a determined fire blazing in her eyes. "I'll make sure of that..." 


	2. A Not So Warm Welcome

Jin gulped nervously, his legs quivering as he stood in the shadow of the mansion that he had once called his home. He had grown so used to the small, cozy house that he was living in with his family that he had completely forgotten about the intimidating aura of the Kirigiri mansion. It was huge, and the walls were dark and unwelcoming. It served its purpose, as Fuhito liked to hide in the shadows. But that didn't necessarily mean that it was to Jin's liking. 

"Well, this is it then, huh?" Koichi came up from behind Jin, helping Sora to drag a particularly heavy suitcase along. 

"I guess so." Sora smiled at him. "Thank you for all of your help, Koichi. We couldn't have possibly moved all of our things without you." 

Jin nodded, silently agreeing with his wife. He was internally grateful for his friend's help. Koichi had done so much for them these past few days. 

"Of course I would help! You all are like family to me!" Koichi grinned. Though it turned into a frown as he glanced at the Kirigiri mansion. "Which is why I didn't want you to move here. Just...be careful, okay?" 

"We'll be super careful, Uncle Koichi!" Soichiro promised. 

Koichi looked down at him and smiled. "I sure hope so. And Kyoko..." He turned to Soichiro's sister. "Make sure to protect your brother." 

"I will." Kyoko nodded swiftly. 

Koichi finally looked away from them to glance at his watch. "Well, I'd love to stay and help some more. But I have places to be." He began walking away, glancing back at Jin one last time, as if he was saying "good luck." 

"Goodbye!" Sora waved to him, before she walked over to stand beside her husband. Her blue eyes were shining as she turned to him. "Isn't this exciting? I'll finally get to meet your father and we aren't getting evicted!" 

"I guess..." Jin forced a small smile. He attempted to push his worries to the back of his mind, for the sake of his family. 

"I see, you've finally decided to show up..."

Jin turned around, hearing a familiar emotionless voice from inside the mansion, before he saw Fuhito walk out onto the front porch, his signature glare on his face. 

"Hello, Father." Jin stiffly greeted him, forcing the words out. He was trying to sound polite. However, the grudge he was holding against Fuhito was making it exceedingly difficult. 

Meanwhile, Sora smiled brightly. "Fuhito! How nice it is to finally meet you." She held her hand out and he shook it. "I'm sure living here is going to be just wonderful!"

Fuhito didn't respond, he only observed Sora as she walked inside the house with confidence. "Come on, you three." He commanded, seeing that his son and grandchildren were still standing outside of the mansion. 

"Of course, Father." Jin replied, keeping his eye on Fuhito as he followed Sora inside the house, feeling its shadowy interior fully engulf him. He remembered just how unwelcoming this house felt to him as a child. And now as an adult, he could still only see it the same way. He wasn't exactly sure how Fuhito could live here for so long and not grow tired of the darkness. 

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jin heard Kyoko question from behind him. She was cautiously stepping into the house, her observant eyes flickering around, trying to take in her surroundings. 

"True Kirigiri detectives need to hide in the shadows." Fuhito answered, a tiny amount of pride filling his normally emotionless voice. Jin swallowed back a growl of anger. He despised hearing his father speak of the Kirigiri family traditions with such pride. They had brought him, and possibly many other people such pain. 

"What's a detective?" Kyoko tilted her head curiously, eyeing her grandfather. Fuhito just smirked a little, seeing that the job he took such pride in was peaking his granddaughter's interest. However, he briefly glanced at Jin and decided not to answer Kyoko's question. 

_"Good. You'd better not force detective work on my daughter..."_

Jin almost wished he had spoken the thought out loud. However, he didn't want to ruin things for Sora and the kids before they even had a chance to settle in. In the darkness, he could make out a pair of yellow eyes observing them from beneath the couch in the living room. 

_"A cat..."_

Jin guessed. He didn't exactly take his father for being the type to have a pet. But Fuhito _was_ full of surprises. Maybe he had changed his views on family bonds after all?

"It's nice in here." Sora commented, as her husband approached her. "So _this_ is where you lived as a child?"

"Yes it was." Jin sighed. "It wasn't exactly pleasant, you know." 

Sora frowned a bit. "I know how life was for you. But this could be different!" She insisted. "We could make our own meaning for this place."

"Make our own meaning..." Jin mumbled. He actually quite liked that view on things. His wife had said the same thing all of those years ago when she agreed to marry him and take the Kirigiri name. 

_"We can make our own meaning for the Kirigiri name..."_

Jin smiled a bit as he relived the moment like it was yesterday. In a way, he was glad that his father had gotten to finally meet Sora. She was the greatest person that Jin knew, and he wouldn't even want to deny someone like Fuhito a chance to know her. Especially since Fuhito had been absent for much of Jin's life with his new family; not attending his wedding or even visiting either one of his children after they were born. But now, Fuhito had a chance to know all three of them. 

As if she was reading his mind, Sora commented; "I'm glad that I finally got to meet your father. He seems pleasant enough." 

Jin shook his head. "Unless he's changed over the years, family bonds have meant little to my father. He cares much more about the Kirigiri Code." 

"What's the Kirigiri Code?" He heard Soichiro ask, as he and Kyoko finally approached the living room, where their parents were speaking to each other. 

"Something you'll hopefully never have to learn about." Sora answered for Jin, knowing how much her husband hated the Kirigiri Code. "Anyway, have you two met Mittens? Fuhito told me that she's such a sweet cat." 

"Grandfather has a cat?" Soichiro asked excitedly, already looking around the room.

"He does!" Sora nodded, gesturing toward Mittens with her hand, trying to coax the cat out of hiding. When the black and white cat had finally crept out from beneath the couch, she gently sniffed at all of them, and observed them through keen yellow eyes. She glanced at Sora, before jumping into her arms, purring all the while. 

"She really loves you, Mom!" Kyoko commented, smiling as she slowly and gently reached up to stroke the cat that her mother held. 

"Of course she does! Everyone loves Mom!" Soichiro declared. "Especially me!"

Sora smiled. "Yep! Especially you..." She confirmed, knowing just how attached her son was to her. It seemed to be something Sora took pride in, and Jin couldn't fault her for that. He even envied his wife sometimes, though he understood why most people found her more pleasant to be around. She was loving and optimistic. Meanwhile, he was jumpy, detached from most people, and often lost in thought. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Fuhito slowly approached them, his face still completely devoid of any expression. "Alright, now that all of you are living in my house; you have to follow _my_ rules." He stated. "...No being loud, no disrespecting the Kirigiri family, no touching, breaking, or stealing things, and watch your step when you walk." 

Jin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he heard Fuhito list off the rules. At least he wasn't forcing the Kirigiri Code on them or anything...

"Of course we'll respect your rules." Sora nodded toward Fuhito respectively. As Mittens leapt from her arms, Sora blinked at her husband and children. "Should we have a look around our new house?" 

"Yeah! I wanna see what's upstairs!" Kyoko announced. 

"And I'll come with you!" Soichiro decided, smiling at his sister. 

"Upstairs it is!" Sora walked toward the stairs, as her children followed behind her. 

Jin was about to come with them, before Fuhito approached him. 

"Jin...May I have a discussion with you?" He asked, his voice giving absolutely nothing away. Jin had no idea what to expect from his father. "It's important."

"What do you need?" Jin questioned him, fighting the urge to glare at him. 

He saw Fuhito walk around to stand in front of him, his presence alone making Jin feel nervous. He felt himself shrink back a bit under his father's scrutinizing gaze. "I know I kicked you out before..." Fuhito began. 

"I don't want to be a Kirigiri detective." Jin stated instantly, causing Fuhito to glare a bit at him. 

"You're being ridiculous. I haven't even had a change of heart about you. Any reasonable person can see that you're not fit to be a Kirigiri detective." Fuhito repeatedly insulted his son, keeping his blank expression as he did so. "Your children...however..." He glanced to where Sora and the kids once stood. 

Jin immediately grew angrier, stiffening himself, he narrowed his eyes at Fuhito. "I won't let you or your Kirigiri Code _anywhere near them_." His voice was full of anger and bitterness. But also the determination to not allow Kyoko or Soichiro to suffer like he did.

"I'm doing you a favor by allowing you to live here. Giving up one of your little offspring is the least you can do to repay me." Fuhito's voice was calm, though it was filled to the brim with venom, as if he was enjoying seeing his son become even more infuriated at his words. 

"I can't just give them up." Jin reminded him. "We're a _family_." 

"Family?" Fuhito scoffed a little. "That word means nothing. Surely you don't _love them_ , do you? I know that woman has you enamored. But do you _really_ care about the little ones?"

Jin bit his lip, considering the question for a moment. Then he shook his head. Even if he hadn't been the best father in the past, surely he loved his family. _Right...?_

Fuhito huffed as he went upstairs to join Sora and the children, before turning back to Jin for a brief moment. "Consider it, Jin. You'll realize that I'm right." And with those words, he crept up the stairs, quietly as Mittens creeping beneath the couch to hide. 

Jin shivered, feeling uneasy at the idea that Fuhito _could_ have ulterior motives after all. He remembered Sora's promise that she would never let Jin's father force her children into anything. But would she really keep her word?

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a shattering sound ring in his ears. It had obviously came from upstairs, as he and Mittens were the only ones downstairs. He immediately assumed the worst, as he rushed up the creaky wooden stairs, his thoughts going a mile a minute. "Sora? Kyoko? Soichiro?" He panted frantically as he reached the top of the stairs. 

"I told you to _watch where you step!"_

There was a slight snarl in Fuhito's voice, as he glared at Soichiro, who had collapsed on the ground. Pieces of broken glass were scattered around him, along with a few torn up flowers sitting in a puddle of water. Clearly, a vase had broken. "And I also told you _not to break things_ -"

Fuhito's angry yelling was cut off, as Sora stepped protectively next to her son, wrapping her arms around him as he shivered against her. "What is _wrong with you?!_ He could have been hurt!" She glared fiercely at Fuhito, practically shaking in anger. Soichiro was clinging fearfully onto his mother, his dark purple eyes filled with complete fear and guilt as he stared at his grandfather. 

"I..." Fuhito cut himself off, clearly surprised at how passionatly Sora had defended her son. "I don't have time for this." He huffed, obviously irritated, but unable to combat Sora's motherly, defensive nature. He walked off, presumably to renew his composure. But not before he shot one last piercing glare at Soichiro. 

As the door closed behind Fuhito, Jin looked toward his son, who was practically sobbing into his mother's shirt. 

"I...I didn't mean to break it! I...promise..." Soichiro choked out, clearly feeling extremely guilty. 

"It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes...It's alright..." Sora soothed him, gently running her fingers through his hair in a comforting way. 

"Does Grandfather...not like me anymore?" Soichiro asked hesitantly, a few tears still running down his face. 

"Fuhito doesn't like anyone." Jin commented bitterly, before he softened his gaze. "It's not just you. Don't worry about him." He attempted to sound reassuring. 

"Well, I still love you, Soichiro!" Kyoko smiled at her brother. "I'll always love you! Even if you break things, or mess up..." 

_"Kyoko..."_ Jin felt pure joy at hearing his daughter's kind words toward Soichiro. It reminded him that family bonds did matter. Fuhito was _wrong._

Soichiro just wiped the rest of his tears away with his hand, obviously grateful for his family's support of him. "I'm fine now." He assured them. "We can continue looking around now, right?"

"Of course we can." Sora smiled softly at him. "I was just going to show you and Kyoko your new room anyway!" 

"We get to sleep in the same room?" Kyoko asked, obviously excited at the idea. 

"Well, I figured that since you two were so close, I might as well give you a bunk bed in the same room!" Sora explained, gesturing toward the bunk bed against the front wall of the bedroom. The two siblings looked at it, excitement shining in their eyes as they quietly discussed who would sleep on which bunk.

Meanwhile, Jin helped Sora to unpack all of their kids' things, and place them around the room. 

"Thanks for helping us unpack, Mom and Dad." Kyoko quietly thanked them. 

"Of course, Kyoko. We're always happy to help." Jin nodded at his daughter, before glancing out the window, where the moon and stars shone brightly outside. "Anyway, it's past your bedtime, you two." He reminded them. 

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet!" Soichiro insisted. "I wanna stay up and play with Kyoko in our new house!" 

"Too bad!" Sora countered. "If don't go to bed right now, no bedtime story for you!" She threatened. 

"No!" Both Kyoko and Soichiro yelled simultaneously. 

"Alright, if you really want that story...It's bedtime!" Sora annouced, before scooping her kids up in her arms and carrying them toward their new bunk bed. Jin smiled at the sight, watching and listening as Sora tucked them both in and told their bedtime story. 

"...And everyone in the town lived in peace, now that the criminal who stole everyone's love had been banished. The end." Sora finished dramatically, before she smiled softly at her two children. 

"I would never let anyone steal my love for you..." Soichiro announced, before yawning and closing his eyes. 

"And I wouldn't let anyone take my love for you either." Sora gently stroked her son's hair before saying; "Goodnight, Soichiro. Goodnight, Kyoko."

"Goodnight!" Both siblings responded, before Sora and Jin walked out, closing the door quietly behind them. 

"I think we should go to bed too." Sora yawned, grabbing Jin's hand and leading him toward the bedroom. And for a moment, as he snuggled under the covers with his wife, he felt as if everything was perfect. 

_"Maybe I was wrong about this place after all..."_

That was his last thought before he cuddled Sora close to him and drifted off to sleep in his childhood home. 


	3. A Late Night Discussion

Kyoko couldn't sleep that night.

She wasn't sure what it was. But she just knew that she couldn't sleep, despite her best efforts. Perhaps it was the change in houses? Maybe she just needed to get used to living in the pure darkness of the Kirigiri mansion? 

The young girl yawned, still exhausted but not enough to slip into the darkness of sleep. She gently pulled the covers off of herself and shook her head swiftly, attempting to wake herself up a bit. 

Maybe a walk would help? Sora always _did_ say that walks were helpful for clearing one's mind. 

Clearing Kyoko Kirigiri's mind wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. Her head was full of questions at nearly all times, being a curious child. Sometimes it could be useful. However, when you're trying to sleep, having a brain full of thoughts was the last thing you would want. 

Kyoko took one last glance up at Soichiro, who was curled up on the top bunk, breathing softly and slowly. He had obviously fallen asleep hours ago...

Sighing, Kyoko finally walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her, as to not wake Soichiro. She crept out of the room, hoping that nobody could hear her. She didn't want to wake her parents, after all. 

It was so quiet in the house that all she could hear were her own footsteps and the sound of a clock ticking softly. It was unnerving. But it brought peace to her mind that it wasn't completely silent. 

Kyoko sped up her pace a bit, quickening into a skipping pace as she walked over to the balcony door and opened it, bringing the cold night air into the mansion. Maybe stargazing could help her? Counting the stars maybe? She knew that counting sheep was the typical thing that someone would do to go to sleep. But sheep obviously weren't working for her. 

"One...Two...." Kyoko sleepily mumbled, folding her arms against the balcony's railing and resting her head against them. "Three...." She continued. 

She perked up a bit as she heard footsteps coming from inside the house. "Four...Five...Six..." She counted faster, determined to get to ten before whoever that was came onto the balcony. 

The footsteps were firm. Completely unlike either one of her parents. Sora had gentle, but confident steps. And Jin had hesitant steps. And if it was Soichiro...he would have likely tripped over something by now. "Seven...Eight..." Kyoko continued, becoming afraid. Maybe if she just kept counting, she could fall asleep and whoever this was would leave her alone. 

"Nine-" 

"What are you _doing_?" A quiet, emotionless voice called out to her. The footsteps had finally stopped. And Kyoko recognized the voice of Fuhito behind her. 

Sighing in silent relief that nobody was after her, she turned to her grandfather and answered; "Counting stars. But what are you doing here, Grandfather?"

Fuhito scoffed. "Counting stars? What a ridiculous activity." He looked at Kyoko curiously. "I assumed that _you_ were the thoughtful, smart one." 

"Well...Mom always says that I'm smart." Kyoko spoke hesitantly. "I just couldn't sleep! I'm sorry if this is against your rules...or-"

"It's fine. Just ridiculous." Fuhito clarified. "But you'll never count them all, so it's a pointless endeavor." He reminded her. 

"You still never answered my question!" Kyoko crossed her arms. "Why are _you_ here?" 

Fuhito smiled a bit. "Ah, so you're the type who wants answers. So...do you still want to know about Kirigiri detectives?" 

"Oh, yes please!" Kyoko's purple eyes shone. Was this why she couldn't sleep? Maybe she just wanted an answer to her question from earlier. "I wanna know all about them!"

"You're in luck, Kyoko." Fuhito nodded at her, before walking away and beckoning for her to follow. 

Kyoko eagerly followed behind him, trying to keep the bounce out of her step. Despite being the more quiet and thoughtful one of the family, she was still a curious and excited child at heart. 

"Make sure to be quiet." Fuhito huffed, turning to look at Kyoko. "Your father isn't exactly fond of the idea of me mentioning Kirigiri detectives to you." 

Kyoko nodded compliantly. She remembered how her grandfather had reacted to Soichiro breaking the vase, and she just knew that she didn't want to make him angry. She continued following behind him, albeit having quieter steps this time. She cautiously crept into a room, as her grandfather opened the door. 

The wooden door creaked softly behind her as Fuhito closed the door behind them. He walked over to the dusty bookshelf in the corner of the room, and gently grabbed a book from it. He brushed the dust off of it before setting it down on a desk and sitting in a chair. 

"Come, Kyoko." He called to the young girl, who immediately sprinted over to the desk, looking into the book, confused. 

"What does it say?" She tilted her head to one side. Though Kyoko was smart, she was still only five and barely knew how to read. And she _especially_ didn't know how to read whatever words were in this book. It was like an entirely different language to her. However, it did look to be a list of some sort. 

"This is the Kirigiri Code." Fuhito explained with pride. "These are the rules that have been around ever since the Kirigiri family itself." 

"Wow!" Kyoko's purple eyes grew wide. "They're that old?"

"Of course. These rules have been around for longer than I have, little one." Her grandfather explained. "All true Kirigiri detectives follow them with no resistance. They obey, as they should." 

Kyoko nodded in understanding. "And what are they? I wanna follow them like a true Kirigiri detective!" 

Fuhito chuckled a bit. "That's exactly the attitude I expected from you." Kyoko wasn't exactly sure what he was referring to. But he sounded proud of her, so she would allow herself to be proud. 

"Well, Mom says that it's good to follow the rules." Kyoko put in. "And these are like rules...right?"

Fuhito shook his head. "They're more than just rules. They're a way of living; the best way of living." 

"Then the Kirigiri Code must be amazing!" Kyoko's eyes grew even wider, as she smiled. Fuhito just turned back to the book, ignoring Kyoko's excited chatter. He pointed one of his fingers at a bunch of words at the top of the page. 

"Kirigiri Code number one; Never let your family bonds or biases rule over you. For you stand, surrounded by nothing but shadows and your thoughts. You are a Kirigiri detective." Fuhito read the rules allowed dramatically. It sounded a bit like when Sora would tell a bedtime story to Kyoko and Soichiro. Though, maybe it was a bit more important than that...

Kyoko frowned a bit, as her grandfather read that particular rule out to her. Sora had always stressed the importance of family bonds, constantly doing things to keep their little family together. But this rule...conflicted with all of that. It conflicted with...everything. "So you're saying... _I can't love my family?_ "

Fuhito stared at Kyoko in complete disdain, considering her question. "Well... _love_ is just a word, really." He commented. "You don't need to love your family to be a Kirigiri detective. In fact, they'll drag you down; drag you down to their level."

"Drag me down...?" Kyoko whispered, not understanding exactly what her grandfather meant. But she did know that she was interested in this way of life. And that meant that she had to follow all of the rules...right? 

Fuhito nodded grimly. "Your mother, your father....that disgraceful brother of yours.... _Forget them_. They'll only make you _weak_ , Kyoko." He warned. 

" _Forget_...my parents and Soichiro...?" Kyoko whimpered, suddenly not liking the idea of the Kirigiri Code so much anymore. "But I love them! I can't do that!" She protested. 

Fuhito sighed in frustration. "You'll see what I mean eventually..." He assured her. "Anyway...Do you want me to tell you what detective work actually is for everyone. Not just Kirigiri detectives." He changed the subject, seeing that the Kirigiri Code wasn't exactly keeping her interested. 

"Of course!" Kyoko perked up, regaining her initial excitement. "I wanna hear all about your job, Grandfather!"

Fuhito acquiesced, allowing Kyoko to sit next to him in another chair as he told her all about his detective work...

\--------

Kyoko wasn't sure how many hours had passed, as she reviewed over fake detective cases with her grandfather. This was clearly some kind of test of her abilities. And she hoped that she did well. 

"Well done, Kyoko!" Fuhito praised her. "You have all of the makings of a detective. It may take a lot more effort for you to become a Kirigiri detective. But just remember all that I've taught you and-"

"Kyoko...?"

Fuhito was cut off as a small voice called out to Kyoko from the doorway. 

It was Soichiro. 

"Kyoko, what are you doing? You...You weren't in the room and it scared me!" Soichiro looked frightened and close to tears as he stared at his sister. 

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko immediately apologized, guilt flowing through her like a river. She had promised her Uncle Koichi that she would protect her brother, and she just _left_ him. 

"Oh...It's just _you_." Fuhito commented dryly. "Kyoko, you can go with him for now. Go back to bed." 

"Alright, Grandfather!" She was about to run over to Soichiro, before Fuhito quietly said to her;

"Remember what I told you. About family bonds..." 

Kyoko nodded slowly and hesitantly. There was nothing wrong with loving Soichiro...right? He was her brother and her best friend. She couldn't just _give that up_...

But she did still want to be a Kirigiri detective. Maybe her grandfather could make an exception? She knew that he wasn't exactly fond of Soichiro. But maybe...Kyoko could convince him to love Soichiro too. 

As the door shut behind them, Soichiro turned to her. He was shaking. "Kyoko...what were you doing? It's past our bedtime...remember...? That's what Mom said..."

"I was just-" She was about to explain it to him before she bit her lip. Her grandfather made the entire thing sound like a huge secret...

"What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Soichiro asked her, looking hurt and worried. "Mom said that we're supposed to trust each other."

Kyoko mentally kicked herself. _Of course_ she could tell Soichiro. She finally gave in, smiling as she explained; "I was just learning how to be a Kirigiri detective." 

Soichiro's expression immediately changed into one of curiosity and excitement. "That's so cool, Kyoko! I wanna learn too!" 

Pure contentment filled Kyoko at the thought. "We could be detectives together!" She added, liking the idea more than doing it alone. "I'm sure Grandfather would teach you too!" 

"I know he's kinda mad at me right now...But he has to forgive me, right? Mom said that it's good to forgive other people!" Soichiro replied, sounding sure of himself. 

"Of course, he'll forgive you." Kyoko nodded, agreeing with her brother. Fuhito didn't actually seem as awful as Jin was making him out to be...

"Anyway...What's wrong with you, Soichiro? You were all scared and shaky when you came to get me!" Kyoko asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

Soichiro shook his head. "It was just...a bad dream. That's all." He told her. "I'm...fine now. I'm sure it won't come back." 

"If I does, I'll chase it away! Like Mom does!" Kyoko promised. "I'll always protect you from the scary stuff!" 

"Thanks Kyoko!" Soichiro smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Kyoko. You're the best big sister ever!" 

Kyoko felt pure warmth radiating in her heart. Whatever that Kirigiri Code said...she knew that her brother would always be an exception to it. "I love you too, Soichiro. I'll always try to be the best big sister I can be!" 

The two siblings separated from each other, walking back into the bedroom to get some sleep. 

Whatever came next for her at her new house, Kyoko knew that she would be fine...as long as she had Soichiro with her... 


	4. Kyoko's Request

"I really hope Grandfather agrees to train me as well." 

Soichiro spoke, as he looked at his sister, a worried expression on his face. "What if he doesn't like me?" 

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course he'll like you! You're amazing." Kyoko reassured him. "It'll be alright, I promise." She knew that her brother was probably worrying over nothing. He may have broken that vase yesterday. But he was still one of the best people that Kyoko knew. Of course, Fuhito would recruit him. 

"If you say so." Soichiro smiled back. "I trust you, Kyoko..."

The two siblings glanced back at each other one last time before approaching the door to Fuhito's office. Kyoko hesitantly reached her hand up to knock three times, the sound echoing off the walls. The young girl played with the hanging strands of her lavender hair as she nervously waited for her grandfather to answer the door. 

Ever since their talk last night, Kyoko's first thought has been making sure that she and Soichiro get to become detectives together. There's nothing she wanted more. Though, the difficult part would be the fact that she would have to balance her desire to protect Soichiro and her desire to have him by her side, doing this dangerous job. 

Finally, after a few agonizingly long minutes of waiting, Fuhito opened the door with a creak and eyed the two siblings. "What do you want? Why have you come to me?" He seemed slightly irritated. Maybe they had interrupted him while he was in the middle of something. He was observing them through keen narrowed eyes, as if he could already tell what they needed. 

Kyoko gulped nervously before answering. "Well...I was just wondering if..."

"Spit it out." Fuhito went on impatiently. "We don't have all day, Kyoko." 

_We?_ Could Fuhito have planned to continue her training today anyway? Maybe she would learn the rest of the Kirigiri Code? Or maybe her grandfather would teach her some more of his detective tricks?

"I was just wondering....if you would maybe train Soichiro too?" Kyoko asked, her pleading eyes staring up at her grandfather. 

"Train _Soichiro_...?" Fuhito scoffed, glancing down at Soichiro with obvious disdain. "Kyoko, you're smarter than this. Surely you know that training him would be the biggest waste of my time." 

"No it wouldn't!" Kyoko protested, as she saw Soichiro flinch at Fuhito's comment. "Sure, he may have broken something yesterday. But he's actually really talented, I swear!" 

" _Are you_ now...?" Fuhito briefly glanced at Kyoko's brother. Until he finally sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I'll consider it. Listen...Kyoko and I are going to an actual crime scene. Prove yourself useful during the investigation and maybe I'll reevaluate my opinion of you." 

Soichiro nodded quickly. "Of course, Grandfather! I wanna help too!" 

Kyoko bit her lip nervously, as she turned to look at her brother, who's dark purple eyes were shining in excitement and the urge to prove himself. While she did believe in him, she was still scared for his life, knowing how dangerous Fuhito's line of work could be. 

_"I will protect him..."_

Kyoko silently promised as she clenched her fists tightly, following her grandfather out the door.

"Come along. We don't have too much time to solve this murder case." Fuhito called to them. Though he was much older than them, it was obvious that he had not lost the rush of adrenaline that detective work gave him. It allowed him to outpace the two siblings immensely. 

"Kyoko...I'm scared." Soichiro confessed, trying his best to quicken his pace as to keep up with Fuhito. 

Kyoko put her arm on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'll never ever let anything bad happen to you." She whispered to him. 

"Thank you, Kyoko." Soichiro smiled at her. "You really are amazing..." He looked at her with pure admiration.

His sister stiffened in embarrassment. "No! I just....I love you, Soichiro. I know I already said that but-"

"I know!" Soichiro grinned at his sister. "Anyway, do you wanna catch up with Grandfather before he gets angry with us?" 

"Oh yeah!" Kyoko began a sprinting pace, though she was still only five so her short legs could only do so much for her speed wise. She panted softly as she stopped beside Fuhito, who stood in front of a house that looked a lot brighter than the Kirigiri mansion from the outside. But looking through the windows, Kyoko could see that all of the lights were out inside. 

Fuhito glanced back at them, glaring at Soichiro, who had probably tripped over himself, like he tends to do often. 

"Ouch..." Soichiro whimpered, getting up from where he fell. He straightened himself up immediately, as he saw Fuhito's judging gaze on him. "So...what exactly are we supposed to do?" His eyes darted around nervously. 

"First, we go inside." Fuhito explained. Though before Soichiro could step inside the house, he held out his arm to block him off. "Do _not_ mess up the crime scene. That could jeopardize the entire case. Do you understand?" He fixed his intimidating gaze on Soichiro. 

"Yep!" Soichiro nodded confidently. 

"Alright then. Let us go." Fuhito said, walking into the house and beckoning for Kyoko and her brother to follow. As she followed her grandfather inside of the house, Kyoko looked around, her gaze flicking to get a good look at every inch of the crime scene. A feeling of belonging spread through her and burned brightly as if it was a flame.

 _"This is what I'm meant to be doing..."_ She immediately thought, feeling pride surge through her at the thought that she was doing well by the Kirigiri family. She _belonged_ at this crime scene, doing this job. And she was going to let everyone know it too. 

"Alright, while I review some suspects, you two look around this crime scene for anything suspicious." Fuhito commanded, his stern gaze resting on the two children. "I trust that you won't disappoint me." The comment seemed to be mostly aimed at Kyoko. 

"Of course, Grandfather." Kyoko confirmed, her gaze fierce and determined. 

"Yeah! We'll be the best Kirigiri detectives in the world!" Soichiro declared, seeming oddly confident in himself, despite having no prior practice or training. It was...admirable to Kyoko.

As Fuhito stepped away, closing the door behind him quietly, a moment of silence passed between the two siblings. Until Soichiro spoke up; "Kyoko, what are we supposed to look for?" He asked, obviously feeling confused. 

"Things that the bad guy used to commit the crime!" Kyoko explained. "...Like this knife!" She pulled out a knife that was hiding in a particularly sturdy looking drawer. The blood on it was dry by now, as it wasn't running down the edge of the blade. "See! There's blood on it!" 

"Blood?" Soichiro's eyes were wide and scared. "Nobody is gonna make me bleed with that, right?" 

"Of course not! The criminal has already left the crime scene by now." Kyoko assured him. "Hey...How about I look down here and you look in the attic!" She suggested, pointing to where a wooden ladder hung down from an opening in the ceiling. 

"It might be dark and scary in there, Kyoko..." Soichiro looked at the attic opening nervously. "What if something gets me?" 

"I wouldn't let that happen." Kyoko promised, a bit distracted as she went to investigate some bloody footprints that led across into the living room. "You just...do that while I follow these!" 

"Alright..." Soichiro sighed, before walking over to the ladder and beginning to climb up to the top, the ladder creaking with each step he took. 

\------

At first, when he reached the top of the ladder, Soichiro saw nothing but darkness. However, when he finally hoisted himself onto the floor of the attic, he saw a small bit of light peeking through what looked to be a tiny window way up near the ceiling. 

The air in there was musty and it was obvious that nobody had been up here in a while.....

...Right?

If he was being honest with himself, he had no idea where to start. 

_"I sure wish I was more like Kyoko..."_

Kyoko really was amazing. But all Soichiro ever did was mess up. He hardened his gaze. But he wouldn't mess up this time. 

He would prove himself worthy of being a Kirigiri detective...

"Okay...could the bad guy use spider webs to do bad things...?" He asked himself out loud, eyeing a cobweb in the corner of the attic. Then he shook his head. What could a stupid cobweb do to hurt anyone?

In all honesty, he wasn't ever the best at thinking deeply about things. Especially when he was alone. It was so dark...and cramped in here. He almost wanted to call out for Kyoko. But he bit his lip to stop himself, as he remembered Kyoko's fear of heights. Along with the fact that she was probably busy following those footprints. 

"I can do this without Kyoko's help..." He told himself sternly, though as his voice echoed back at him, he wasn't even sure if he believed his own words. Choosing for now, not to give into his urge to give up, he continued looking around, creeping further and further away from the ladder. 

The floor creaked as he walked, reminding him that he was alone up here. As he walked alone, he briefly wondered if Kyoko was making any progress on her own investigation. 

_"Maybe Kyoko has already found out who the bad guy is..."_

Soichiro thought gloomily. Though he was distracted from his disappointing thoughts, as his eyes caught sight of a large chest leaning against the back wall of the attic. He slowly walked toward it. He didn't know what could possibly be inside. But maybe...just maybe it could be the clue that he had been looking for...

As he finally reached the back wall, he wrapped his fingers around the rim of the chest, and put all of his strength into lifting the lid. His small body feeling exhausted, as he used all of his muscle strength to open the chest. He gasped softly as he finally opened the chest, the lid banging against the back wall as he let go of it. 

He peeked inside the chest, confusion flowing through him as he saw a group of long, red sticks with what looked to be strings on the end of them. He quietly picked one up, turning it around over and over. However, he only became even more confused, as he couldn't find a purpose in having something like this. 

There was also a small lighter in the chest. Soichiro remembered seeing these when Sora wanted to light the fireplace at their old house. He followed along with the memory of his mother lighting the wood of the fireplace, and flicked the little switch on the lighter. 

_"What would happen if I..."_

He couldn't even complete the thought, as he cautiously lit the string that was attached to one of the red things. As it started to make a hissing noise, the string slowly disappearing as the flame consumed it, Soichiro gasped in fear, not knowing what it would do. He dropped both the lighter and the red stick on the ground, attempting to back away from them before he heard a loud popping and crackling sound. 

He covered his ears as the sound echoed across the walls, and braced himself as the red thing completely exploded, destroying the chest and igniting the other ones that were inside. 

"Kyoko! Kyoko help me!" Soichiro cried out in complete terror as he began to breathe in the smoke and dust that was stirred up due to the aftermath of the initial explosion. Tears ran down his face as he backed himself against one of the other attic walls. "Kyoko please-"

His pleading was cut off by another loud explosion, causing his fear levels to go up. "I wanna get out of here!" He cried as he clawed desperately at the wall, trying his best to escape. Soichiro's heart thundered in his chest, as more of the red sticks...which were obviously bombs of some kind, exploded, causing his vision to become even more blurred, leaving him unable to even find the exit ladder. 

_"Kyoko!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no!!! A cliffhanger!!  
> Also I know these first few chapters may seem rushed. However, that is only due to the fact that I want this story to be a bit fast paced. At least, in the beginning!! Don't worry, chapters will be more well written in the future. Probably not book quality, considering that this is just a Danganronpa AU story. But still!!


	5. Worthless

_"Kyoko!"_

Soichiro stayed pressed against the hard, wooden wall of the attic, as the dust was stirred up in the air around him. He attempted to shield his eyes with his hands, panic overtaking him. He finally realized that his sister wouldn't answer his cries for help. The loud popping and crackling of the dynamite sticks were too loud at this point. They would drown out his voice, leaving Kyoko unable to hear him. 

His heart thundered in his chest, as he saw a piece of the roof crash down in front of him, as the piece of wood that was holding it up had already collapsed earlier. Soichiro glanced fearfully up at the part of the roof that was right above him. It looked flimsy, as if it would fall on top of him at any moment. But there was nowhere else he could go. Even if the wooden piece of roof that had fallen in front of him never fell at all, he still didn't know where the escape ladder was anymore. He was trapped. 

The only other way out would be the tiny window in the corner, that he could still see due to the sunlight that peeked through it. However, the only way to get to it would be to climb up there. As the walls were splintery and had jutted out edges and missing pieces due to the explosions, he supposed that he _could_ climb up there. 

Just as he was about to try and walk over to the wall near the window, he realized that he was still trapped between the piece of roof and the wall. And he still felt lightheaded and exhausted from breathing in the dust and smoky air from the explosions. 

Soichiro collapsed as he tried to take a step forward, his vision blurring, as panic burst through him like a flame. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the attic roof to inevitably crash down on him. 

_"Soichiro...? Soichiro!"_

As his consciousness started to melt away, he thought he heard someone calling his name. The voice sounded familiar, though it obviously wasn't Kyoko. All of his thoughts blended together, leaving him unable to think properly, as he finally closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him. 

\------- 

"How _could_ you take my children to such a dangerous place?"

Pure fury flooded through Sora, as she glared at Fuhito. Did he _actually_ think it was a good idea to take two young children to a _crime scene?_ She had truly tried to give him a chance, despite her husband's protests. Perhaps, Jin was right after all. Sora could see it clearly now, as she stared into Fuhito's hazel eyes. She couldn't make out any emotion in them. No remorse. No fear. Nothing.

Fuhito couldn't possibly understand her pure fear, as she cradled her son in her arms, carrying his unconscious form away from the attic. Sure, he didn't die. But he _could_ have. And that thought terrified Sora. She could never bear to lose one of her children. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" An enraged flame burned in her gaze. Though Fuhito didn't understand that it was the flame of a mother who was shocked and terrified at the fact that she nearly lost her son forever. 

"Should I?" Fuhito finally asked her, a blank expression on his face as he surveyed Sora. "Are you expecting me to feel sorry? Do you want me to pity you? You're too blinded by your love for your son to see anything else."

"What are you _talking about_?" Sora hissed, confused as to how Fuhito could speak like this about her son. 

"Your son _destroyed_ the crime scene." Fuhito reminded Sora, finally letting his anger show through his emotionless mask. "I can no longer determine a solution to this case. There's no more crime scene and no more evidence-"

"Soichiro almost _died!_ And all you care about is yourself!" Sora growled between gritted teeth. 

"He's always been selfish." Jin put in, finally speaking after a while of just observing. Sora could tell that her husband couldn't stand watching his father talk like this. Despite how passive Jin could be, he had a burning hatred for the Kirigiri Code. And it was clear that he did love his new family too much to watch Fuhito talk about any one of them like this. 

"I am _not_ selfish." Fuhito insisted. "I'm merely following the Kirigiri Code. Since you didn't want to be the heir to the family..." He flicked his gaze toward Jin. "...I've decided to make your daughter into the perfect Kirigiri detective." 

Sora could feel the anger rising in her once again. "You will leave my daughter alone." She snarled, her intimidating blue gaze resting on Fuhito, as she clenched her fists in frustration. 

"But she loves detective work." Fuhito's tone was full of venom, not fondness for the granddaughter that he had just gotten to know. "You're not going to stop her from following her dreams....Are you?"

"Well...No..." Jin trailed off, seeing the smug look on his father's face. Sora frowned as her husband's passive nature shone through once again, his initial rage at his father withering away like a dying flower. 

"Meanwhile...her _brother_ is the most **_worthless_** waste of my time-" 

" _ **Shut** **up**_!" Fuhito didn't even get to finish his description of Soichiro, as Sora finally released her fist from its clenched state and slapped him across the face. She had done it hard enough for it to leave a red mark on the side of Fuhito's face. 

"You _will not_ talk about _my son_ like that ever again." She growled, her glare searing through Fuhito's very soul. She felt a rush of guilty satisfaction as fear briefly flashed through his eyes. At this point, she could hardly stand putting on her nice persona. This situation called for her protectiveness and love as a mother. 

Fuhito didn't say anything. He glared one last time at Sora, before he walked off angrily. 

Jin could only stay silent. Sora guessed that he was overwhelmed from the tension between her and Fuhito. 

"Maybe we _did_ make the wrong choice in coming here..." She whispered to him, as soon as Fuhito was out of earshot. 

\----

Soichiro blinked open his eyes, no longer smelling smoke or feeling the sting of dust in his eyes. He looked around, dazed and confused. Could that entire thing have been another bad dream? But as he tried to lift himself up to get a better idea of where he was, he winced in pain. He nearly cried out as he felt his arm throb with pain. Soichiro slumped back down where he was laying down, suddenly losing all motivation to get up. 

"Don't move." 

He heard a soft, familiar voice from next to him. He turned his head, craning his neck to look at the person. 

It was his mother. 

Soichiro surrendered to her caring and protective gaze as she watched him. 

"Your arm is a little sore. But it should heal soon." Sora told him. 

"So, Mom did that...actually happen...?" Soichiro whimpered out, as he remembered his sheer terror after the dynamite exploded. He was hoping that it was all just another bad dream. Not that it would make the memory any less traumatic. 

Sora nodded solemnly. "But it's alright now. I'm here and you're safe..." She soothed him. Soichiro felt a pure, comforting feeling spread through him as his mother stroked his hair gently. However, she stopped to say; "You should probably rest. Go back to sleep." 

"But I don't want to!" Soichiro weakly protested. "I keep having bad dreams..."

Sora frowned in concern. "What kind of bad dreams?" She asked, obviously worried for him. 

"I keep having this dream where...I'm in some kind of dark, scary place." Soichiro described, shifting closer to his mother as he continued. "But worst of all, I couldn't find you anywhere! It's like you left me..." He sniffled as he started to cry. 

"It's alright..." Sora comforted him immediately, taking her son in her arms and rocking him back and forth soothingly. 

_"I'm not a baby!"_

Soichiro thought indignantly. However, he couldn't bring himself to complain. Not when his mother's reassurances were so soothing.

"It's okay. I'll never leave you. I promise..." Sora whispered, as she continued to comfort him. 

Soichiro could feel his eyelids drooping as he yawned softly. "I won't leave you either." He mumbled, before he fell asleep against his mother, hoping that the bad dreams would stay away for a night. 


	6. A Life So Loveless

Two Weeks Later

\------

It had been two weeks since the incident. It was a calm night, and Jin knew that it should have brought a calming feeling to him as well. However, as he stared up at the night sky, he couldn't stop his anxious thoughts from overtaking him.

He knew how broken this situation was becoming. And he had no idea how to fix it. His passive nature would constantly overtake him. And sometimes he considered just running away, like he had in the past. 

He _hated_ it here. And that was no secret to anyone else. However, there was only one thing stopping him from running back to living with Koichi in his tiny, cramped apartment. 

It was his family. 

Despite his naturally detached personality, he did love them more than anything. _Especially_ Sora. She was the one person holding him up in these trying times. And she was the wises and kindest woman that he had ever laid eyes upon. 

As he thought of his kids, however, he knew that Sora loved them more than he ever could. Jin couldn't even stand up for his own son, when Fuhito was insulting him and nearly got him killed. 

_"Kyoko...Soichiro...I'm so sorry. You deserve a better father than me..."_

Jin thought, gripping the balcony ledge tightly with his hands. As if they had actually heard him...

"Dad...?"

He heard Kyoko's worried voice coming from inside the house, and heard her careful steps as she walked onto the balcony. 

"Kyoko? What are you doing out here? What about Soichiro...?" Jin turned around in surprise, staring at his daughter incredulously. 

"I'm right here!" Soichiro smiled, finally coming into Jin's view. It was clear that his arm wound was healing fine and he was back to his old, bouncy self. 

"You two are supposed to be in bed." Jin reminded them, though he kept the sternness out of his voice. He didn't want to risk sounding more distant than before. Though he did wonder what exactly they wanted from him, considering that they couldn't possibly have heard his thoughts. 

Even though the two of them were awake at an unhealthy time, he didn't intend on scolding them. After all, he was trying to be nicer...to make them like him better. 

"Shouldn't you also be in bed?" Kyoko countered her father's original question, crossing her arms stubbornly; likely a trait that she earned from Sora. 

"Kyoko's right." Soichiro nodded. "Besides, there's obviously something wrong. So, just tell us!" 

Jin was surprised at his children's gazes, which were brimming with sympathy. They clearly wanted to help him. And who was he to reject their offers. 

Turning his head away from the dark blanket that was the night sky, he looked at Kyoko and Soichiro, before sighing. "Am I really...the kind of father you want...?" He asked suddenly, aware of them staring at him through their keen purple eyes. 

"Of course! We love you!" Soichiro assured him. "You just..." 

"..Worry too much." Kyoko finished the sentence for her brother; though she was hesitant. "It's not that we don't like you." She took a step toward her father, and held onto his arm gently. "But maybe we haven't been showing it..." Jin frowned as his daughter looked at the ground guiltily. 

"It's alright-" Jin was about to reassure his daughter, before Soichiro's voice cut through the silence like a knife. 

"Wh-What's that...?" He asked, pointing at the sky. His eyebrows were raised in confusion, as he used his other hand to scratch his head curiously. 

Jin turned back to look at the sky, seeing small bursts of light fly past them. 

_Shooting stars..._

"Oh...those are just shooting stars." Jin explained, nearly unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful sight. 

"Oh yeah!" Kyoko's eyes lit up in wonder. "Mom says that if you close your eyes and wish on one; your wish will definitely come true!" 

"That's correct, Kyoko." He smiled at his daughter, aware of just how intelligent she was for her age. 

As all three of them sat in silence; father, daughter, and son; they closed their eyes; each of them making an unspoken wish in their minds. 

As Jin was about to make his wish, he was aware of someone staring at them from behind. It was the same cold, unwelcoming gaze that he had always felt when he was a child. 

_Fuhito..._

He clenched his fist, before focusing all of his energy on the shooting stars. Jin had never exactly believed in the myth of them granting wishes, due to his upbringing. However, they may be his final hope in this dark hour. 

"I wish...that Fuhito would leave my children alone...and be the grandfather that they really deserve..." He whispered so quietly that neither one of his children could possibly hear him. 

When he opened his eyes again, he looked back at where Fuhito stood, staring through the glass of the balcony door. It seemed as if he was staring straight through Jin; only focusing his hazel gaze on Kyoko. 

"What did you wish for, Dad?" Kyoko asked meekly. 

Jin glanced back at Fuhito for a moment, before looking again at Kyoko. 

"Nothing." He answered, before opening the door to the balcony and gesturing with his hands for the kids to follow. "Now come on, you two. That's enough excitement for one night..."


	7. Advice

It had been a few days since the night of the shooting stars. And Soichiro wasn't sure if he believed in them anymore...

His unspoken wish went ungranted. And he was unsure if whatever controlled the shooting stars was just unhappy with him. After all, he did mess up a lot and trip over things; though he didn't exactly mean to. 

The little purple-haired boy had tried to cheer himself up by building a really tall tower with his building blocks. However, it immediately tumbled over; the colorful blocks spilling all over the floor and scattering about, making loud clunking sounds as they hit the ground. It was just another reminder that Kyoko wasn't there. His sister wasn't there to keep it steady for him.

Kyoko was always the brighter, more graceful one of the siblings. She was perfect in every way...and the one person Soichiro loved above all others. He longed to be just like her; and follow her down every path.

"Grandfather doesn't like me though..." He sighed, attempting to rebuild his block tower, but to no avail as it just fell over again. "I can't even do anything right..." 

Soichiro knew that Kyoko accepted him for the way he was; and Sora did, and Jin did. But he didn't need their approval. He needed Fuhito's approval to become a Kirigiri detective. Not that being a detective was something that he necessarily _wanted_ to do. But what he did want; was to spend time with Kyoko.

Since the day that Kyoko had first showed interest in being a Kirigiri detective; Fuhito made sure to take her on all kinds of detective missions, despite Jin and Sora's weak protests. It seemed as if Fuhito did what he wanted, and tended to stick to his beliefs like glue. Meanwhile, he also made a point to berate Soichiro whenever he could. It was just a daily reminder that he was a failure; and always would be. 

In his frustration and sadness at his situation, he snatched one of the colorful blocks off of the floor, and hurled it at the wall with all of the strength he could muster. Hearing it hit the wall with a loud sound that echoed across the room, he slumped down on the floor, crossing his arms in annoyance at his grandfather. Who gave Fuhito the right to take Kyoko away from him? 

"Soichiro...?" Sora's worried voice came from the doorway, as she poked her head in, checking on her son. "You know what I've told you about throwing your toys around-" She attempted to scold him before being cut off by Soichiro himself.

"Mom...I don't think Kyoko loves me anymore..." He whimpered, grabbing onto his mother's shirt, and seeming about ready to sob into it. But he knew that crying about every little thing that got him down would never get him any closer to winning Fuhito over and becoming a Kirigiri detective. He just needed to bury his emotions beneath a figurative mask. It didn't seem too difficult, in his mind at least. But still...he longed for Sora's comforting warmth in his icy frustration. 

Sora looked confused before slightly glaring at him. "Of course Kyoko still loves you! She's your sister!" She attempted to reassure her distraught son, stroking his hair gently with one hand and wrapping the other around his back comfortingly. 

"But what if she doesn't wanna be my sister anymore..." Soichiro choked out, not wanting to believe it, even if it may in fact be the truth of the matter. "I'm just a failure...and she's so perfect..." At this point, hiding his emotions was getting increasingly more difficult, as he practically squeezed the ends of his mother's shirt in a vice grip, trying his best not to cry. 

"Oh, Soichiro..." Sora sighed, exasperated. "You don't have to think like that. It's not Kyoko who has a problem with you. She never would." She smiled reassuringly at Soichiro. "Of course Kyoko still wants to be your sister. You still mean more to her than anything else. Even detective work." 

Soichiro frowned a bit, considering that sentiment. Was it really true? What if everyone abandoned him because he just couldn't keep up? The thought terrified him. He didn't want to ever be alone...to lose everyone he loved. 

"You'll always love me...right?" He asked Sora with pleading eyes, the answer extremely important to him. 

He was relieved when Sora nodded, before pulling him closer to her. He saw his mother reach her hand into her pocket and pull out a long necklace of sorts. It was golden and had an equally sparkling golden heart on the end of it. It was beautiful. Soichiro couldn't take his eyes off of it, as his mother gently placed it around his neck. 

Seeing her son stare at it in wonder, Sora grinned. "This is just for you. Always remember that there's someone who cares about you, Soichiro..." She whispered, hugging him gently. 

This seemed to calm his nerves a bit, as he gripped the end of the necklace tightly, staring at his own reflection in the reflective gold surface of the heart. 

_"Maybe she's right. Maybe everything will be alright after all..."_

At that thought, Soichiro felt contented and at peace for the first time since Fuhito started taking Kyoko on the detective missions...


	8. As The Years Go By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where the pain starts.  
> also content warning for illness, and blood in this chapter.

** Two Years Later **

Two years had passed since the little family had moved into the Kirigiri Mansion. Aside from Kyoko's abnormal detective training under Fuhito's mentorship; they lead a pretty normal life. Especially Soichiro, who spent almost all of his time at home with his parents, or going on little trips around with Koichi. However, there was one thing that he had noticed that shattered his normal life like a pebble crashing into a window. 

Sora was acting...strange. It was as if she was hiding something from everyone else in the house. When Kyoko was home, she noticed it too. Though this time; she was gone on another detective mission; so Soichiro couldn't share his worries with his sister. It was strange...; not having Kyoko around. He knew that Kyoko still loved him, and still thought of him while she was on her detective missions. But Soichiro wanted her _here._

The only thing truly distracting him from Kyoko's absence was Sora's behavior. She was constantly coughing, and even sometimes tried to avoid Jin and Soichiro. Maybe they had done something to upset her? This was why the now six year old Soichiro stood outside of his parents' bedroom. 

He hesitantly opened the door with a small creak, as he heard some coughing coming from the bathroom; and strange whispers that came from familiar voices. 

_It was Jin and Sora..._

Soichiro could only slightly make out their forms from the darkness of the bathroom. But he could see his mother leaning over the sink, coughing and hacking so violently that panic shot through him. Something was definitely wrong... He wanted to curl up underneath his blanket and hide from everything. 

_But that's not how a Kirigiri detective should think._

He scolded himself in his mind, before straining himself to listen in on the quiet conversation that his parents were having. The young boy positioned himself behind the bed, careful to not be seen eavesdropping. He was always told that it was a bad thing to do; to intrude on someone else's private conversations. But this time, it seemed _important._ Something was happening.

It was then, that the coughing finally stopped; and the voices came again. This time; it was Jin's worried tone that Soichiro picked up. 

"Sora, you can't keep doing this. Please...the pills aren't working..." Jin sounded desperate, as if he was begging her for something. The light in the bathroom was suddenly switched on, as Sora flicked her finger across the switch; though weakly due to her current state. 

"Can't you see?" Sora hissed, a tone that Soichiro rarely heard her use. "If I go to the hospital, I'll have to face it. I'll have to face the fact that I'm sick...and I'm _dying_..." Her voice sounded weak and tired on the last words, as if she didn't want to say them. 

Jin's purple eyes immediately lit up in a mix of fear and anger. "Sora, you won't die!" He promised. "I'd never let that happen to you...But you have to go to the hospital and please...just stop avoiding it." He cradled his wife's face in his hands, and gently stroked the sides of it. "I love you...so much. And I hate seeing you suffering like this..." 

Sora looked into his eyes, a mix of defeat and weakness battling in her gaze. "Jin I don't need--" Her protest was cut off as she sank to the ground, hitting her head against the counter with a thud. 

"Mom!" Soichiro screamed out, immediately getting up from his hiding place, and running up to his collapsed mother. Her breathing was shallow and weak, and her eyes were closed. A bit of blood trailed down her mouth, possibly from when she coughed it up. 

"Sora...? _**Sora!"**_ Jin desperately shook her, before turning to Soichiro; clearly too panicked to ask why his son was even there. Soichiro saw his father place a hand on Sora's chest before his wild eyes turned to his son. "Soichiro, go get my phone. It's on the table in the living room. Please hurry!"

His voice came so fast and panicked that Soichiro knew that this was important. He couldn't afford to mess up anything. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, willing himself not to trip on a loose floorboard or anything else. This was way too urgent.

_What's wrong with Mom? Why won't she get up?_

His mind was racing, and everything felt like a blur. He could barely even feel himself grab the phone and dash back up the stairs with no care for anything else; not the floorboards, not the way Mittens watched him through narrowed yellow eyes, not anything...

As soon as Soichiro returned to his parents' bathroom, Jin immediately snatched the phone from his son's hands, gripping it like a lifeline as he dialed a number into the phone swiftly, his hands shaking violently. He held the phone to his ear as it beeped, waiting for someone to answer. 

As soon as a voice came from the other end, Jin started quickly throwing words out, his voice shaking as much as his hands were. "Yes, this is Jin Kirigiri...Please come quick! My wife collapsed after coughing blood. I _need_ an ambulance _now_!" He was practically yelling into the phone in desperation. 

It only took a few minutes for Soichiro to be overwhelmed by the loud sounds of the sirens outside, and how many people rushed in, taking his mother away. 

"No! No! Don't take her away from me!" He sobbed, grabbing onto one of the doctor's coats and yanking it desperately. 

The doctor just shook her head solemnly. "I'm sorry, little one." She pushed him away gently, and continued to carry Sora out of the door to the bedroom. 

"Please! Don't...take her away..." Soichiro could feel the strength dying from his voice, just like the sound of the sirens. They must have been coming from the ambulance; the one that would drive away; taking Sora along with it. 

_"Mom...please be okay..."_


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

There were tiny rain droplets pattering on the windows of the Kirigiri mansion. It wasn't a storm exactly; but it did give off a gloomy, terrible vibe that spread through everyone in the surrounding area. Soichiro was certainly feeling it, as he sat with his head slumped against his arms hopelessly. He just watched the rain fall. It felt it would never stop. 

He honestly didn't know what he was supposed to feel anymore. Kyoko had been gone for weeks at this point and Sora had been ripped away from him just like in his nightmares. Jin was no comfort either, since he was constantly either pacing around the mansion anxiously, or staying with his wife in the hospital. It was like nobody had any time for Soichiro anymore. 

Well, there was always Koichi, who was trying haphazardly to get Soichiro interested in whatever activities he had lying around. But books, puzzles, and games were no substitute for the pure warmth and connection he felt with his mother and sister. 

"Soichiro, there has to be something you'd rather do..." Koichi mumbled, digging through a box of things in the room. "Why don't you play with one of your toys?" He suggested. 

"No." Soichiro glared slightly, though he didn't look at his honorary uncle. "It's no fun without Kyoko. Nothing is fun anymore." He just buried his face deeper in his arms, hoping that everything would just go back to normal. He wished that he never voted to move here all those years ago. He missed the old comfort of his home before. The Kirigiri mansion was too dark and gloomy. 

Koichi frowned slightly. "I'm sure your mom wouldn't want you moping around like this." He stated, sounding more serious than usual. He was usually the light and playful one, though he understood that Soichiro wasn't feeling up to anything much. "Let's go outside, alright?" The way he phrased it was simultaneously like a question and a demand. 

"It's raining." Soichiro deadpanned, staring outside at the pouring rain. "Who goes outside in the rain...?" He said that last bit half to himself. 

"So what?" Koichi chuckled. "I have an umbrella, and we can just...talk. Walking outside always makes me want to let all of my emotions out." He sighed, before getting his closed umbrella. 

Soichiro sighed, finally getting up from his place next to the window. He didn't know what exactly Koichi's plan was. Did he really think that walking around in the rain was going to help? His mother would still be gone. She would still be sick. For these miserable weeks that Sora had been in the hospital, Soichiro wished he could just take all of her pain and sickness away. But he couldn't even hug her, or hear her voice, or even see her anymore. He couldn't do anything...

It took him a while to realize he was crying. But when he saw Koichi's concerned expression, that's when it finally hit him. He knew he couldn't be so weak...but he couldn't stop himself from crying this time. This wasn't how a Kirigiri detective should behave. And though he wasn't home, Soichiro could almost feel Fuhito's stare piercing into him like a needle. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, collapsing on his knees and crying his eyes out, as Koichi held his hand out. 

"Look, none of this is your fault." Koichi sighed, helping Soichiro to his feet. "Nobody could have predicted this. But Sora is strong. She'll be fine." 

"Promise...?" Soichiro asked hesitantly in a voice that was nearly a whimper. 

Koichi closed his eyes for a split second before sighing and finally replying: "Promise." He shook his head. "Now, how about that walk?" He picked up his umbrella, which he had dropped on the ground in the process of trying to comfort Soichiro. 

Soichiro still wasn't too fond of the idea of walking around in the rain, but he smiled slightly at Koichi's uplifting words. They were like rays of sunlight on a stormy day. He heard the door open, and he saw Koichi standing on the little porch, with the umbrella in his hands. 

The little purple-haired boy wasted no time in running outside, getting beneath the umbrella before he became too soaked by the rain droplets that drizzled from above. It was slightly cold outside; but that was to be expected on a rainy day such as this. 

The two finally climbed down from the porch, walking out and away from the Kirigiri mansion. The streets were not as full of people as they usually were, considering the fact that most of them were probably cooped up inside of their houses, staying away from the rain. Though in the streets, there were many puddles, some of which Soichiro had the misfortune of stepping in. 

"It's so...wet out here." He complained, shaking his foot dry for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "Why couldn't we just talk inside the mansion?" He pouted slightly. Uncle Koichi didn't have to make everything difficult for him. 

"Come on, Soichiro." Koichi rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. Plus, getting away from that old mansion is always a plus in my book!" 

Perhaps he was complaining a bit too much, though he was unsure of why Koichi seemed to hate the mansion so much. It was dark, sure. But it wasn't all bad. Maybe it was just something that Soichiro was too young to understand. This train of thought lead to him longing for Kyoko's company again. 

He felt like his sister had been gone for years; even if it was only a few weeks that she had been gone on her detective mission. Sometimes he wondered if she thought about him. But he would always look at his golden locket, which had become so precious to him over the years; and remember that Kyoko would always love him. They would always be siblings, no matter what happened in the future...


	10. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: brief mentions of kidnapping!! dw it's only referenced as a past event 
> 
> Also if you're wondering why the weather suddenly "changes" during the chapter split, it's because Kyoko is overseas and it isn't raining over there. :)

It was still cold, and still raining by the time that Soichiro and Koichi had finished walking across the sidewalk and had made their way into a random park. Though the random water puddles were still plentiful, neither one of them could find it in themselves to complain. After all, everything else was drowned out by their small chats with each other. 

For once during these bleak times, Soichiro smiled a little. He still didn't have Sora or Kyoko, that much was true. However, he couldn't help but feel more relaxed as he walked along the misty, wet pathways and listened to the sound of the rain gently splashing on the top of the umbrella. 

"Uncle Koichi?" Soichiro looked at his honorary uncle, who glanced at him through his gentle blue eyes in response. Seeing that Koichi obviously wanted him to continue, he just asked the question he'd been wanting an answer to for a while now. "How did you and my parents meet?" 

Koichi grinned a bit. "Now _that's_ a story I haven't gotten to tell in a while! I'm glad you asked." He blinked at Soichiro. 

"You see, I met your father during one of his detective missions, when he was still training under Fuhito-"

"My Dad trained under Grandfather?" Soichiro tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't think they liked each other at all!" It was true. The only behavior he had witnessed from the two since the family had arrived at the mansion was hostile mutters and glares toward each other. They didn't act like a regular father and son should _at all._

Koichi laughed a bit. "They don't; Never have!" He calmed down his chuckling a bit before he continued. "Though, apparently it's in that Kirigiri Code that Fuhito worships so much: Jin was basically forced into the detective lifestyle, despite not wanting it." 

Seeing Soichiro's look of confusion, Koichi quickly changed the topic from Jin's genuine distaste of the Kirigiri Code. "Anyways, he was investigating something or other when I kinda just...bumped into him." The blonde-haired man laughed as he relived the memory. 

"Literally! He was so surprised that he kind of jumped." 

Soichiro giggled at this revelation. " _You_ made my Dad jump in terror?" His purple eyes were widened dramatically, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're like...the least scary person I know, Uncle Koichi!" 

The man playfully pouted a little before arguing. "I _can too_ be scary!" The looked vanished from his face, as he saw Soichiro's good-natured and happy expression. 

"I'm glad I can help you cheer up, little guy." Koichi ruffled Soichiro's hair a little in an affectionate gesture. 

Soichiro smirked a little, getting an idea in his head. "You know what _else_ would cheer me up, Uncle Koichi?" He asked, his expression still devious. 

"Yeah?" Koichi looked at his honorary nephew curiously. For once, he had no idea what the six year old was going to say. 

"If you'd let me go _up_ on your shoulders!" Soichiro smiled, jumping onto Koichi's back with a bit of difficulty, causing the man to grunt a bit with the added weight on his shoulders. 

"Hah...Nice one!" Koichi smiled, amused at the purple-haired boy's antics. He might be a troublemaker sometimes, and very prone to getting emotional, but Koichi truly did love him like a son. 

As he felt Soichiro rest his head on his shoulders, Koichi attempted to look back at him. "Do you still wanna hear the story?" He asked. 

The six year old yawned, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. "No...wanna sleep..." He mumbled, burying his face into the fabric of Koichi's shirt. 

And so he did sleep. He slept for longer than he had since Kyoko had left, and since Sora had been taken away from him. And for once, he didn't dream about his mother disappearing from his sight or his lack of talent ruining one of Kyoko's detective missions. All he dreamed about was the sound of rain falling gently against the leaves of trees above him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather was clear, free of any storms, though that didn't matter to Kyoko. She was going inside of a detective agency which smelled of dusty books and old files. This was nothing new to her, as she had visited her Grandfather's own agency multiple times during the course of her mock-training. 

Speaking of Fuhito, he had been flipping through case files, his observant eyes looking over every detail within them with precision never seen before. He then sighed, a rugged sound of exhaustion. 

Kyoko didn't know exactly how old he was, but she did know that some were surprised that he was even still a detective. However, Fuhito would not retire. He had stated multiple times that the day he retires from being a detective is the day he gives up being a Kirigiri forever. 

The white-haired man stacked the case files, before putting them on the desk with a noticeable force. "This appears to have been a kidnapping." He stated, no emotion in his voice as he named the crime. 

"We are aware." The detective he was talking to bluntly told him. "The aspect of this crime that we need you to investigate is who exactly the kidnappers and then killers actually are." His voice was slightly raspy, Kyoko noticed. And his mouth always seemed to be in some sort of frown. At this point, the young girl was sure that detectives just never smiled, Kirigiri or not. 

"Whatever you need from me, trust that my granddaughter and I will be able to find the truth." Fuhito glanced toward the little purple-haired girl, who was patiently sitting in a brown cushioned chair. "Come, Kyoko." He beckoned to her with his hand, and she followed him as they exited the building. 

Kyoko looked back slightly, noticing the other detective's eyes slightly wider than before. "Find the truth, please. The victim's sister; Yui Samidare has been begging for answers for a while now." He had a slightly haunted look on his face, before it faded back to an emotional mask. "And good luck. Do your best out there, young detective." He dipped his head toward Kyoko respectfully. 

Kyoko was slightly startled by his words. She hadn't really considered that the victim's family would have wanted answers quickly before. Her pace quickened. "I can tell that this case is important...To the victim's family members, you know?" She looked at Fuhito, as she asserted this. 

Fuhito's eyebrows furrowed slightly before he huffed. "What a _strange_ thought... _Family_..." He grunted, muttering under his breath. 

Kyoko sighed, as she knew that she had said the wrong thing this time. She was normally amazing at obeying orders and saying only what she assumed her grandfather would approve of. However, this case was clearly important; clearly _personal._

_"The victim's sister..."_ Kyoko thought with dread. _"I can't imagine being in her place...Something like this happening to Soichiro..."_

She then shook the thoughts away. "No use worrying about "What Ifs"." She mumbled to herself. 

_"After all, I know Soichiro is safe..."_

_"At home with Mom and Dad to look after him..."_


End file.
